


邻居

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 哭攻, 路罗 abo发情 轻微背德？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	邻居

“特拉男…”  
路飞跌跌撞撞的推开邻居家的门，进屋就摔倒在地下。罗医生听见邻居家小孩的声音就从卧室里出来，  
“怎么了？草帽……”  
话没说完就被年轻alpha浓郁的信息素冲击得头脑发昏。身为omega的罗医生，脑子里过了一百种这样紧急情况下的解决方案，随即就全都被路飞痛苦的呻吟声打断，年轻的alpha第一次经历发情期，过于旺盛的情欲让男孩痛苦的眼睛发红。

罗医生去冰箱里给自己拿了抑制剂，注射之后才觉得头脑清明起来，他走到门口去扶坐倒在地的男孩，  
“草帽当家的，你先去我床上躺一下，我去给你买抑制剂。”  
边说边把男孩打横抱起走向卧室。只看体型的话可完全想不到高大的医生是个omega，而和罗比起来有些瘦弱的路飞反倒是个alpha。

路飞手臂缠上罗的后颈，用滚烫的额头去贴男人的额头，因为罗皮肤的凉意舒服地喟叹。  
“特拉男…特拉男…”  
路飞叠着声叫他，平时就格外甜蜜的嗓音现在更是叫人听得心都化了。罗只能安抚地亲吻男孩的额头，却没有更进一步的举动。男人是看着路飞长大的，他十四岁那年，七岁的路飞搬来隔壁，到现在他们做了足有12年的邻居，路飞的家人忙的要命，男孩能平平安安长这么大，罗在其中有一大半的功劳。

罗把路飞放到床上，想要起身去药店却被路飞搂着脖颈不肯撒手，年轻的alpha手上用力直接把罗医生拽倒在自己身上，双腿也不客气地缠到医生腰上。男孩死死地抱着罗不肯松手，脸颊埋到男人后颈努力分辨医生浅淡的信息素气味。从路飞分化成alpha以后，罗在力气上再也没赢过路飞，他无奈地拍拍路飞的肩膀低声哄他放手。

“特拉男，别留我一个人，我好难受…”  
男孩带着哭腔的声音在罗耳边响起，手臂勒得更紧了一分。路飞一哭罗就半句拒绝的话都说不出来，只能抱着男孩哄他。  
“药店就在楼下，五分钟我就回来，嗯？”  
“不行，不行，特拉男不许走……”  
路飞抱着男人哼哼，发情期的男孩比平时还要任性难搞。罗被抱得额头都出了一层细密的汗，路飞更是全身都汗津津的。

“下面好胀，特拉男。”  
罗隔着路飞的裤子和自己的睡衣都感觉到男孩下身的热度，路飞还哼哼唧唧地磨蹭罗的小腹，罗尽可能的在两人之间留出余地。  
“打了抑制剂就好了，听话，草帽当家的，先放开我。”  
路飞不满地哼了一声，翻身把罗压在身子底下，用嘴堵住了罗医生的话。

男孩不会接吻，只知道用牙齿咬着罗的唇瓣，罗只当路飞闹小孩子脾气，无奈地捏他下巴要他松嘴。路飞的嘴被医生巧妙的手劲捏开，小孩气鼓鼓的去咬罗的下巴，小狗一样胡乱地在罗脖颈上留下齿痕，罗的手腕被路飞叠着压在头上，医生只能看着小孩在他身上啃咬。

路飞舔咬着向下，直到把罗的乳尖纳入口中，对路飞毫无警惕的医生才觉得不对，  
“那里不行！听话！”  
罗挣扎着要从路飞身下出来，路飞就惩罚似的重重咬了一口男人挺立起的乳尖。罗一下就泄了劲，软倒回床上。路飞得意地蹭了蹭男人的下巴，罗还没来得及开口训斥，路飞就突然又痛呼起来。罗心里一沉，路飞的发情期进入第二阶段了。

男孩在情欲中陷得更深，只依靠本能舔咬身下omega的皮肤，罗被陡然暴增的信息素逼得喘不上气，要不是注射了抑制剂，罗就要被迫发情了。就在罗不知所措的时候，路飞压抑的哭声响了起来，男孩脸颊埋在罗的颈窝里抽泣，眼泪打湿了男人睡衣，男孩的手掌也放松了力度，罗的双手挣脱出来。

医生坐起身捧着男孩的脸，担忧地看着他，  
“怎么了？草帽当家的。”  
路飞哭的眼睛鼻子通红，抽抽噎噎地抱着罗，  
“特拉男…呜呜…好喜欢特拉男…好难受…我不会…”  
男孩的声音委屈极了，胡乱的说着这些话。罗想起自己给路飞补习生理卫生课时男孩打的瞌睡，无奈地叹了口气，路飞怕是第一个抱着omega还能把自己憋哭的alpha。

罗眼神复杂的看着怀里的男孩，路飞确实是从小就嚷嚷着喜欢自己，可路飞说过喜欢的人能排满一条街，但是现在看着路飞眼里对自己明晃晃的渴求，罗从来没想过路飞对自己会是这样的喜欢。路飞湿漉漉的大眼睛看着罗，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉，可怜地吸着鼻子，虽然路飞从小就是个哭包，小时候更是没少抱着罗哭鼻子，男人也还是不忍心看自己带大的小孩哭成这样。

“还知道我是谁吗？草帽当家的”  
“特拉男…”  
“喜欢我？”  
“喜欢，好喜欢特拉男…”  
路飞眼里的情意满得都要溢出来了，那双黑亮的眼睛里只有罗的倒影，男孩全心全意地注视着罗，好像全世界只剩下罗一个人。  
罗的心像是被一只手攥住了，男人不再考虑路飞对自己的渴求有多少是出自多年的依赖之情，有多少是出自发情期的本能。  
路飞现在需要自己，罗一想到这个就心软得一塌糊涂。

男人跪坐起来，捧着男孩的脸舔舐他的泪水，亲吻他眼下的疤痕，舔咬他挺翘的鼻尖，然后偏过头温柔的含吮路飞的唇瓣，路飞也学着罗那样回吻，罗一边身体力行地教男孩亲吻，一边把手伸向自己的后穴，路飞不会这些，他只能自己做。

抑制剂只是保持头脑清醒和压制信息素，不会抑制omega正常的生理反应，罗刚才也被路飞蹭的腰肢发软，男人修长的手指试探着揉弄穴口，直到有淫液缓缓渗出。罗推着路飞的胸膛让男孩躺在床上，路飞还是眼泪汪汪的，紧紧盯着男人，生怕他跑了一样。罗脱下路飞宽松的运动裤，挺立着性器跳出，医生牵着路飞的手引导他握住自己的阴茎。

医生修长的手包裹住男孩的手掌，带着他上下撸动，等到路飞学会了就松开手掌去揉捏男孩的睾丸，手指划过敏感的会阴，弄得路飞又开始掉眼泪。罗的另一只手还在给自己开拓，两个手指在后穴中搅弄，淫液沾了男人满手，直到罗觉得差不多了，才抽出手指。

路飞伸手拉扯罗的睡裤，拽着男人贴近自己。罗顺着路飞的力跪坐在男孩身上，  
“闭眼，草帽当家。”  
路飞难得听话，乖顺的闭上眼。没了那双眼睛的注视，罗才放松下来。男人脱下自己的睡裤，用手指撑开后穴，对着男孩的性器缓缓坐了下去。路飞只觉得自己肿胀的下身被湿热紧致的软肉裹住，陌生的感觉让他惊慌又兴奋，心脏砰砰地乱跳。

男孩不安的向罗伸手：“特拉男…”罗握住路飞的手，和他十指紧扣，狠狠心猛地坐了下去，两个人一起呻吟出声。路飞忍不住睁开眼，惊讶地看着罗和自己的连接处，omega的后穴吞下自己的性器，罗喘息着在男孩身上起伏，鲜红的嫩肉若隐若现，视觉刺激和下身的快感一起让路飞也随着罗的动作喘息起来。

昨夜刚熬夜做完一场大手术的罗医生，没一会就体力不支的软倒在路飞身上。  
“特拉男，特拉男，你怎么了？”  
路飞慌乱地坐起身询问身上的男人。男孩起身的动作刺激得罗呻吟一声，后穴下意识的收紧，像是怕alpha的性器离开一样，路飞被夹的闷哼一声，不知所措地问罗接下来怎么办。  
“你…动一动，像我刚才一样。”  
罗把脸颊埋进男孩的颈窝，含糊不清的说。

路飞眨眨眼，握住男人的胯骨向上顶弄，omega后穴的软肉紧紧地缠着路飞的性器。  
“是这样吗？特拉男？”  
男孩顶一下就要和罗确认一遍，一定要医生面红耳赤的回应自己，然后才肯继续。男孩觉得这样的姿势不好发力，搂着医生翻身把人压在身下，性器也跟着在罗体内转了一圈，医生的手指陷入男孩的背肌，呻吟都发不出来，红着眼被男孩压住操干起来。

路飞把男人的大腿掰开到最大，性器深深的进入再猛地拔出，罗的腿根打着颤，手指在男孩背后留下划痕，细微的疼痛刺激的男孩更加狂乱，男孩越动越快，眼看着男人就要射出来，路飞却突然停下了，罗茫然地看向路飞。男孩的手掌覆到医生的脸颊，用拇指抹去罗眼角的泪水，罗这才发现自己不知道什么时候哭了出来。

“是我弄疼你了吗？特拉男。”  
男孩看起来有点慌张，眼圈发红也是一副要哭出来的模样。罗伸手把男孩压到怀里，手掌摩挲路飞的黑发，像平时路飞做完作业一样，在男孩耳边低声夸奖，  
“你做的很好，草帽当家的。”  
“那特拉男为什么哭？”  
对上路飞含着泪的黑眼睛，罗低声叹息，  
“因为太舒服了，草帽当家的。”  
男孩这才破涕为笑，亲吻医生的眼角，  
“会让特拉男更舒服的！”

路飞更快更重的冲撞起来，在医生无法抑制的呻吟声中，男人的前端直接被操得射出来，白浊弄脏了男孩结实的腹肌，后穴也不受控制的痉挛起来。紧缠着的嫩肉被路飞不停地重新操开，罗被迫长久的停留在高潮中。过大的快感让罗泣不成声的求饶，却被路飞堵着嘴亲吻，头脑越发的昏沉起来，发情期的年轻alpha好像要把男人生生操得晕过去，直到罗又一次高亢的呻吟起来，路飞才闷哼一声射在罗的体内。

“特拉男！”路飞喊着罗凑过去亲吻男人的唇瓣，回过神的罗坐起身推开路飞的亲吻。  
“草帽当家的，我们这样做，是不对的……你可能只是因为发情期还有对我的依赖才产生了喜欢我的错觉……”  
刚开口还有些艰涩，然后就越说越顺畅，男人不敢与男孩的眼睛的对视，就好像在说服自己一样，自顾自地解释起这场突然的性爱。

“……因为你父亲一直不在身边，而我作为一个年长的男性陪你长大，你也许是把对父亲的依赖投射在我身上，而非真正的喜欢……”罗医生喋喋不休地说起这些医学推论，路飞迷惑的歪头，他什么也没听懂，只听见了罗说自己把罗当做父亲。

“爸爸？”也不知道小孩脑子里是怎么想的，路飞突然歪着头叫了一声，罗愣住了，路飞就又叫了一声“爸爸！”

两个人赤裸的叠在一起，罗的后穴还含着路飞的东西，本来和自己亲手带大的路飞做这种事就够叫医生难堪了。路飞这么一叫，罗刚平静下来的脸上就又泛起红色。路飞觉得罗的表情十分有趣，越叫越起劲，罗红着脸去捂路飞的嘴，然后就被男孩的舌头舔了一下手心，男人触电一样放开手掌，眼睛慌乱地与路飞对视一下就再次转头避开男孩的视线。

路飞凑近男人捧住罗的脸颊，强迫他看向自己，  
“干嘛躲着我？”  
“这么做不对…”  
“有什么不对的？特拉男说过这种事要互相喜欢才能做，我喜欢特拉男，难道特拉男不喜欢我吗？”  
罗看着路飞认真的眼睛，他抿着唇，看起来已经有了青年的模样，罗突然就意识到路飞早就不是跟在他身后哭鼻子的小孩了。

“我喜欢特拉男！”路飞额头抵着男人的额头，又认认真真的说了一遍。  
罗看着路飞坚定的眼神，心里莫名的不安和慌乱就都消失了。  
“我喜欢特拉男！我喜欢特拉男！我喜欢……”  
路飞注视着罗，一遍又一遍的重复自己的心意。  
罗眼里莫名的湿润起来，男人伸手把路飞压到自己怀里，低头亲吻路飞的发顶，  
“……知道了，草帽当家的。”


End file.
